


Perfectly Positioned

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-15
Updated: 2008-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Perfectly Positioned

Title: Perfectly Positioned  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge #118: Jealousy  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: Sometimes you do hear good things when you eavesdrop.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Perfectly Positioned

~

“Snape’s here.”

Severus went still, well-honed instincts kicking in. Fate had placed him in the perfect position for eavesdropping, why waste it?

“Really? Is Harry here, too?”

“Naturally,” the first voice answered, the tone of resentment making Severus smile. “When are they _not_ together?”

“You’re jealous.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’d be jealous. Snape’s quite sensual. He makes love to Harry from across a room with just his eyes.”

“You’re not helping, Luna.”

“Sorry, Ginny.”

The voices faded as the women left.

Severus left to find Harry. It couldn’t hurt to be seen touching him with hands as well as eyes.

~


End file.
